


Loved

by Thekawaiiblowfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, SUGAAAAA, Swearing, What Did I Just Write, don't look at me, god this is horrible, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekawaiiblowfish/pseuds/Thekawaiiblowfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga might not be playing, and he’s still bummed that he isn’t, but he has Daichi to show him just how important and loved he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote smut omg it's so bad DOn'T LOOK AT ME.  
> but this can be read as a one shot but it is connected to my other daisuga one shot 'I'm Glad'  
> ...enjoy this horrible smut omg i'm so sorry.

Daichi lays his boyfriend down on his bed and starts to kiss his neck, delicate kisses are placed on the spot underneath his ear that makes Suga moan and run a hand through Daichi’s hair.

“Daichi,” Suga sighs and tries to grind his hips against Daichi’s.

But Daichi places his hands on Suga’s hips and looks Suga in the eye, “Let me,” He closes his mouth and tries to figure out how to word what he wants to say, “Let me just love you.”

Suga nods his head; his boyfriend places kisses on his forehead, nose, basically everywhere on his face and whispers accompany them telling how much he loves Suga.

“You’re perfect,” A kiss is placed on Suga’s collarbone.

“ _So_ perfect,” Kisses are placed all over his chest, each full of love.

“I can’t believe you’re mine. I love you.” Daichi whispers against Suga’s stomach.

Suga bites his lip, “I’m not, I-”

“So perfect,” Daichi repeats, “I hate how you think you’re so useless to the team. You’re so important, Koushi.”

Their lips meet, and Suga is grasping onto Daichi hair tightly, moaning as Daichi’s tongue made its way into his mouth.

Daichi’s hands are everywhere; they’re rubbing circles on his hips or cupping Suga’s face, or grasping him through his boxers.

“God, Daichi, _please_.”

“Just because you don’t play,” Daichi strips the last of their clothing, “it doesn’t mean you don’t mean anything to the team. You’re so important to us- to me.”

Suga moans in reply as Daichi probs his entrance with his middle finger. He covers his face with his forearm, toying with himself as his boyfriend fingers him.

“I just,” He groans, “I’m being replaced.”

Daichi moves Suga’s hands away and begins to move his hand in time with his fingers, “Koushi,” He whispers, “You’re so important to the team, and I’ll keep saying it until you see that.”

“ _Fuck_ , Daichi, please. Please, I’m ready.”

And when he enters him Suga whines and begs him to move. He pulls Daichi into a kiss and wraps his legs around his waist; they’re both a mess of moans and words, and Daichi had planned to make it slow and passionate, but seeing Suga like this makes me pick up his past and fuck him harder.

_“Dai- oh god, yes, right there. Fuck me harder, right there. Please. You feel so good.”_

Daichi brushes his thumb over Suga’s lips and continues to hit his prostate, “You feel so incredible, Koushi. Fuck,”

They’re gripping eachother and can’t hold their noises in (thank god Daichi’s parents are out for the night). Daichi sits up and brings Suga into his lap, tongues meeting each other when Daichi brings him into an open mouth kiss. Suga moves his hips to meet with Daichi’s thrusts.

“Daichi, I’m so close.”

“Me too- God, Koushi you feel so good. Ah, _shit_.”

They let go together and cry out each other's names; Suga’s buries his face into Daichi’s neck and tries to catch his breath. Daichi runs a hand through his hair and kisses the top of his head. Once they calm down, Daichi lays him down and slowly pulls out, and goes to the bathroom to get a warm hand towel

“That feels nice,” Suga smiles lazily as Daichi cleans him up.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah. I love you.”

“I love you, too”

They share a few kisses before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Suga might not be playing, and he’s still bummed that he isn’t, but he has Daichi to show him just how important and loved he is. He knows that he’ll play with the team soon, but until then he would cheer them on like he always does.

**Author's Note:**

> again this is bad bc i have a cold and the cold medicine is getting to me and omg i'm so sorry.  
> BUT SUGA IS GONNA PLAY THIS WEEK'S EPISODE. MY BABY. SUGA. SUGAAAA. suga is my favorite character ok.  
> I will update Heart Realize soon! It's just that my mom recent;y got surgery and I've been babysitting my two nephews (a 10 month old and a 6 year old) because she can't lift and yeah i've had to do a lot around the house! I will update soon though!!!


End file.
